Kagura Hanamaru
"Diamond Eyes..." ''-Blankslate '''Kagura Hanamaru '(神楽百千''Hanamaru Kagura'') is a Shinigami dwelling in the lesser known, lightly populated Rukongai Districts. In the eyes of the public, she is nothing more than a simple musician who is paid small sums to play peaceful melodies. However, in reality, she is a freelance assassin, and one of the best in Soul Society. Working out of the range of the Gotei 13, and remaining hidden from their forces for years, she takes incredibly well paying jobs no matter what the target, and always brings the heads of her target back to the contractor as proof of her deed. Appearance Kagura's appearance comes off as the definition of elegance to many who see her. Her face is as fair as a summer's breeze, carrying a smooth complexion and lightly tanned skin. Her eyes are a blinding magenta shade of color, of which are so bright in some cases, one might can see them at night as if she were nocturnal. She has long, raven black hair that stretches down to her lower back, and is often seen as one of her most defining features. Her body is fair and average, not too curvy, but not too skinny as well. Her attire consists of the standard Shinigami Shikahusho, but with a few additions of her own. The black sleeves aren't connected to the torso part of the robe, and seem to be part of her white undershirt instead, and therefore leaving her shoulders exposed. She also carries a fairly large white sack on her back that carries her disassembled guitar and other trinkets that she collects. Finally, her Zanpakuto is kept firmly on her left hip, and if she has a Clan maid in her presence, she has them carry it for her. Personality Kagura's personality is amoung the most complex ever encountered in the series. At a glance, the naive might see her as a kind, sweet girl who is very caring to those around her. Others might see her as a spoiled princess who always gets what she wants, and complains aloud if things do not go as she wanted them too. As a traveling bard, she is seen at other times as a calm, reserved musician who enjoys bringing peaceful, soothing melodies to a harsh, unforgiving place such as the Rukongai. She appears to enjoy the company of children, and can be easy to speak to on most occasions. Even if she is surprised by an encounter, such as when she first met Kishiro Arashi, she retains a polite and snarky demeanor. However, under this kind exterior is a dark heart of sinister proportions. Kagura was born and raised into the Momochi Clan, a Noble family that prided itself on knowing the arts of combat, and believed that true dominance was aserted by the wrath of one's hatred. As the daughter of the Clan Head, Kagura was raised believing that she could have what she wanted if she was willing to fight for it. As she grew, and mastered her Zanjutsu prowess more and more, she began to feel as if no one could defeat her in the art. This is an attitude that she carries to this day, believing that if she wants something, she deserves it due to being such a strong warrior. Since no one has dared to challenge her in one on one combat, she feels a consistant amount of boredom and desires to find a being that can truly match her own power. Many of her family members claim that she would be a perfect Kenpachi. Kagura's belief of superiority doesn't stop at Shinigami, but to other races as well. As is custom for most Shinigami, she feels natural disdain for the Hollow race, viewing them as nothing more than mindless husks of humanity that must be wiped out at all costs. However, as a special sort of trait for her, Kagura also has a slight hint of racism towards humans, especially Quincy. To her, the weak do not deserve the privelage of becoming Shinigami, and should remain as Souls, living in the shacks of the Rukongai. And those who are too weak to survive the assault of a Hollow should be left to their fate. She despises all Quincy due to their "pride" and it causes her blood to boil when she hears a Quincy being remarked as "superior" to a Shinigami in any fashion. She desires to one day completely destroy them all into history. History Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto Trivia *Picture credit belongs to Zanpakuto Leader and Soachin on Deviant art. Thanks again guys :D